The Texan camp
by jasperlover89
Summary: Bella her brother Emmett and friends Alice and Edward get sent to a camp in Texas on a ranch owned by Jasper's parents. They end up staying there for the school year. OOC. All Human. BxJ EmxA EdXR
1. Chapter 1

The Texan camp.

Don't own Twilight. To bad thought.

My friends, brother and I have just been told that we are going to be spending the summer at some camp at some farm in Texas.

All I can say is at lest is will be warm and sunny unlike Forks where I live that is always cloudy and raining and hopefully there are horses.

"Hey Bella," my brother Emmett said.

"Hey big brother bear."

"You ready to head off now?"

"Yes, are we getting Edward and Alice?"

"Yep, now if we can go."

"Cool."

Alice is Emmett's girlfriend, we have known her and her older brother Edward since I was 3 years old. There like siblings to me.

About 1 year ago it was like Emmett and Alice opened there eyes for the first time. They looked at each other in a new light.

The next thing Edward and I knew they where making out in front of us.

"Bella, earth to Bella."

"What? Sorry Em."

"Where at Alice and Eddies place."

"Ok, I'll go in and get them."

I went inside the house to find Edward on the sofa and Alice running around like a head less chock.

"What is Alice doing?"

"She is looking for shoes, what else." Edward said.

"That's all she ever looks for. Alice are you ready yet?"

"Almost" she replied.

"Well hurry up Emmett's in the car waiting for you."

"Cool be 5 minutes."

"More like 15" Edward chuckled.

"Maybe I should get Emmett in here to hurry her up."

"Yer it might help. She can't say no to him."

So I went outside and got Em. He was able to get Alice ready in 3 minutes. A new record.

We got on the road. It is going to take us 3 – 4 days to get to Texas.

We took Emmett's Jeep and Edwards Volvo.

Alice went with Emmett and I went with Edward.

We stoped every night somewhere along the way.

It took us 3 ½ days to get to the farm. We had a 3 km drive down the driveway to the main farm house. When we made it to the house we parked the cars and walked up and knocked.

The guy that opened the door was so good looking he had longish blond hair that fell into his bright blue eyes. He looked like a god.

"Hi in Emmett, this is my sister Bella, my girlfriend Alice and her brother Edward. Where here for the camp."

"I'm Jasper. This is my family's farm. Come in and we will find out your rooms from mum."

We walked into the lounge room and met Jaspers mum.

"Mum 4 of the campers are here. Emmett, Bella, Alice and Edward."

"Hi I'm Alison but call me Ally. Jasper the in bunkhouse 1. Some things that you kids will need to know. Dinner is at 6:30pm sharp. Breakfast is at 7am and lunch is at midday. If you are not here in the dinning room at that time you don't get to eat. You will all get a horse to look over. Jasper will give you your horse after you put your things in you rooms. Everyone helps out around the farm everyday and gets to learn how to be a ranch hand in the process. No complaining about what you have to do either. Any questions?"

"No" we all said.

"I will take you to your bunkhouse now then." Jasper said.

We drove the 2 cars around the back of the main house and about 500 meters later we got to our house.

Jasper helped us get our bags inside. More of the bags where Alice's through seeing as she bout 8 bags. The rest of us only had 3 – 4 bags.

We put the bags into our bed rooms. Alice and I got our own. Emmett and Edward had to share.

After that we walk to the barn to get our horses.

"Have any of you have any riding experience?" Jasper asked.

"We," Emmett said pointing to himself, Alice and Edward. "Don't have much. Maybe 1 or 2 trail rides a year for the last 6 years, but Bella has more."

"How much?" Jasper asked me.

"I ride 3 sometime 4 days a week for the last 6 years."

"Ok then. Emmett you get Bear. Alice you get Pixie. Bella you get Spunk. And Edward you get Debbie."

"Who is your horse?" I asked.

"Well I ride 2 horses, mine and my sisters when she's away over the holidays. Mines War and Roses that's my sister is Star. The Names of your horses are on the stales. You have to do every thing for your horse while you are here. From grooming them to mucking out there stales in the mornings. All clear?"

"Yes" we all said.

I walked down the barn till I found Spunk. She was beautiful. All black excepted for the white blaze on her face and the white spot on her rump.


	2. Chapter 2

The Texan camp.

Don't own Twilight. To bad thought.

"Jasper can we go for a ride?" I asked

"Yes but everyone has to go in pairs."

"Who's coming with me then?"

Alice, Emmett and Edward all said No they wonted to rest and/or sleep for awhile.

"I'll go with you." Jasper said smiling at me.

"Ok thanks. I'll go get changed first. Be back in 10 minutes."

I went to the house and got changed in to my, lose fitting jeans and a checked shirt with only 3 buttons, done up and a singlet under the shirt. I also but on my cowboy boots. The boots and jeans are both are faded and started to get worn out. I need to get a new pair of boots while I'm here.

I walked out of my room to find the others in the lounge room.

"See you guys later."

"Bye Bella." They all replied at the same time.

When I got back to the barn I found Jasper, outside with Spunk and War or is it Star I didn't know which.

"I could have tacked up Spunk. Who's that?"

"I know you could have but this way we can leave right away. This is War."

War is about 17hh bay. War also has a white star in between his eyes.

"His beautiful." I stated.

"Yer."

"Where are we riding to?"

"I though that we ride to my favourite place, that over looks the stream, that runs through the farm. It will take about 45 minutes to get there, so we will have about 30 minutes there to rest."

"Ok sounds good."

We played 20 questions on the way there.

"What's your favourite colour?" Jasper asked

"Blue and black. You?"

"Brown and black."

"What's your favourite thing to do?" I asked.

"Ride. You?"

"Riding, playing the guitar and singing."

It went on like that for the rest of the ride.

When we got to over look it was beautiful. The ledge was about 2 meters above the stream. There where wild flowers over the hole place, and all the grass is green. There where trees surrounding the whole place.

"It's beautiful."

"Yer I'm the only one that knows where this place is. Well now you too."

"Thanks for showing me this."

"That's ok, you're the first person that, I though would love this place."

We sat there in silence for about 20 minutes.

"Bella Its time to go back, or we will miss dinner."

"Ok."

Jasper grabbed my hand to help me up and the electric shock, that ran through me made me gasp. I looked at Jasper and he had gasped as well. We didn't say anything on the way back to the ranch.

When we got back we put the horses away in silence.

"Bella?"

"Yes Jasper."

"What was that?"

"I don't know. An eclectic shock? "

"I won't to try something if that's alright."

"Ok."

"Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and the next thing I know Jasper was kissing me softly. I depend the kiss. Jasper moved his tongue ageist my lips, asking for entrance.

The next thing I know there was clapping and charring.

I looked over to where it was coming from to find Alice, Em and Edward standing there.

"She finally got someone." Alice said.

"Now Jasper if you hurt my Baby sister, I will hurt you."

"EMMETT!!!" I yelled "Stop it."

"It's ok Bella" Jasper said. "I would do the same thing with Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Texan camp.**

**Don't own Twilight. To bad thought.**

"When are we going to get to meet Rose by the way?"

"She goes away every summer to New York or LA for 6 weeks. So she won't be back till 2 weeks before school starts back."

"Why does she go to either one of those places for?" Alice asked.

"She doesn't like the country. I think she is mad but anyway, she goes there to shop."

"Your kind of person Alice." Edward said.

"To bad your parents took her bank cards away." I laughed. "I bet Alice could give Rose a run for her money, when it comes to shopping."

"Alice is that bad. Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yep she goes for 7 to 10 hours at a time. And she drags as with her every time." Edward said.

"You cant stop her from making her taking you? She is pixie sized."

"She has known as all so long that she blackmails us into going." Emmett said.

"Like what kind of things does she have on you guys?" Jasper asked.

"If we tell you we would have to kill you." I said.

"Ok, I will find out things thought. I do of everyone that comes here."

"By the way is there anyone else staying here this summer?" Alice asked.

"We have five other people staying here. There not getting here till next month through. Its time to get over to dinner or we miss out. The no food publicly not only goes for you guys but me to."

We walked over to the main house altogether. Ally had t/bones, veggies, salad and chips for dinner. It was great.

After dinner we went to the bunk house to play a game of some sort, that's all Alice told us.

"What are we going to play?" Edward asked.

Alice has a look on her face that means something bad is going to happen.

"Oh, No." I exclaimed. "This isn't good."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"That look that Alice has means something bad. Shopping usually." I said.

"We should play truth or dare." Alice said happily.

"No, No way Alice. Remember what happened last time we played." I said.

"Emmett and Edward won't get arrested this time."

"That was one of the reasons that we got sent here. So we don't get in to trouble and, you don't spend all that money again." I replied.

"What's all that about?" Jasper asked.

"Well we played truth or dare and, Emmett and Edward had to streak down the main street. The cops where there do they arrested them on the spot. Dad wasn't happy since he is the police chief. Alice has a problem with shopping. She bout so much that the bill on her card was $2,000. Her farther freaked and took it off of her. That's why all of them are here. I'm here because I won't to be in the country and the sun."

"Nice." Jasper said.

"I thought that you didn't wont to come here Bella? That's what you said to dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Texan camp.**

**Don't own Twilight. To bad thought.**

"I said that so you would fill badly for me and, do things for me Em."

"Not nice Bells." Em said.

"Would have been fun brother bear."

"For you maybe jingle Bell, but not for me."

"Em you know I don't like that nickname."

"Are they always like that?" Jasper asked.

"Most of the time Edward usually joins in though." Alice said then she asked "Are we playing truth or dare now?"

"Ok," we all said.

"Em you go first." Alice said.

"Ok, Bella truth or dare?"

I through about it and truth was the best way to go.

"Truth."

"Bad move Bells." Em said with an evil look on his face. "What's your most embarrassing moment of your life?"

"Em don't, know one but you knows about that. Your trying to get back at me aren't you."

"Yep. Spill."

"Its why I don't like being in front of lots of people. When we went away 4 years ago for spring break. I was 13 at the time. I got up on the stage to sing, and well me being me, I fell of the stage on to some guys lap. Everyone in the place laughed. The person that I could here the most was Em."

Everyone started to laugh.

"Why did you say me being me for?" Jasper asked.

"Well I'm very clumsy. The only time that I'm not is when I'm on horse back."

"Ok Bella it's your turn to ask someone." Alice reminded me.

"Truth or dare Edward?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Em."

"WHAT!!!" both Em and Edward exclaimed.

"Take it or leave it. But suffer the conquests."

"What's the conquest?"

"Your Volvo gets it."

"Fine Em stay still."

Edward lent over and kissed Emmett on the check.

"Hey I meant on the lips."

"You didn't say that when you gave me the dare."

"Fine you got me."

"Ok, truth or dare Alice?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to die your hair Fairy Floss Pink. I have the die here."

"You're dead Edward." Alice said. "Die my hair mow then Bella. I don't trust Eddie to do it."

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Sorry Edward."

Alice and I went into the bathroom. It took 30 minutes to do Alice's hair. When we came out the three of them laughed.

"I should be going back up to the house before mum comes downs here. See you all tomorrow. Be at the house by 7 for breakfast."

"See ya." Alice, Em and Edward said.

I walked out the front with Jasper.

"See you tomorrow Jasper."

"See you Bella."

Then Jasper gave me a quick kiss then left.

I went back inside and said goodnight. I went and had shower and then went to bed.

The next morning I got up at 5:30. I went and cleaned out Spunk's stall and groomed her.

"You're here early." Jasper said scarring me.

"You scarred me."

"Sorry. Why you out here?"

"Cleaning Spunk's stall and grooming her. I wonted to do it before breakfast. Why you down her?"

"Same as you Bella, but with War and Star."

"You wont some help? I'm finished with Spunk."

"Ok. You want to groom War and Star while I clean there stalls?"

"Ok."

We got to work. It took about 10 minutes per horse. When we finished we had 20 minutes till breakfast.

"What should we do till breakfast?" Jasper asked.

"We could get Alice Em and Edward up by thronging water on them."

"Sounds good."

We walked to the bunk house and no one was up. We got 2 bowls and filed them with water. We went into the boy's room. I took Em and Jasper got Edward.

"On 3" I said. "1…2…3."

We tipped the water on them. They both jumped out of bed. Jasper and I where both laughing so hard that we where rolling on the ground. When we final stopped laughing down we got up the ground.

"That was not funny Bella." Edward said.

"Then I take it that you don't want to watch me get Alice?"

"Yes I do." Both of them said.

"Ok then come with me."

I went back into the kitchen and filled the bowl. We then all walked into Alice's room. She was fast asleep. We only had 10 minutes till breakfast and I knew that her alarm would go off any minute.

"You all ready?"

"Yes." They all replied.

I poured the water on Alice. She woke up screaming. We all started to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Texan camp.**

**Don't own Twilight. Would love to own Jasper through, to bad thought.**

"Not funny guys." Alice screamed.

"It was funny for us." Edward said.

"You should know how Alice fells since we just did it to you and Emmett." I said.

"You guys we need to get to breakfast." Jasper said.

We walked over to the main house. Em, Alice and Edward came over in there PJs. We had bacon, eggs and toast. It was very yummy.

"Thank you Ally that was very good." I said.

"No problem" she replied.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well you and I are going to help with the muster so we wont be back till tomorrow. Alice, Emmett and Edward will get a riding lesson from mum, and then help her around the farm."

"What do I need to pack for the muster?"

"Change of clothes. We have swages to sleep in. we leave at 9am, so you will need to get ready." Jasper said.

"Cool. I guess that I will meet you at the barn then."

"Yep. You will also need something nice to wear tonight."

"Why dose she need something nice to ware?" Asked Alice.

"There is a dance tonight that everyone goes to. It's on the ways back home, so we stop there for the night with the cattle."

"Bella dancing. No way." Em and Edward laughed.

"What's so funny about Bella dancing?" Ally Asked.

"Well I don't have good balance and I tend to trip over anything even thin air. So dancing and I don't mix."

"You can say that again. Last time Bella was dancing…."

"Emmett don't." I wined.

"I'm going to. As I was saying Bella was at one of the dances at school with Edward. Bella was trying to talk Edward out of dancing but, he wouldn't let her. They went out on to the dance floor and after 30 seconds Bella was on her butt. Everyone was laughing. It was quite fumy."

"No it wasn't. The only reason I fell so quickly was because I was put in heals by your girlfriend, Emmett."

"It was funny for us." Edward said.

"Come on Bella we'll go get you packed." Alice said.

"Why doesn't that sound fun." I said.

"Have fun." Emmett and Edward said together.

When Alice and I got back to the bunk house she started to go through all of the clothing I had packed to come with me.

"Bella." She wined. "Didn't you bring any dresses or skirts?"

"Why would I. I don't like them."

"I should have packed for you."

"No way in hell would I have let you pack for me."

"What are you going to wear to the dance then Bella?"

"Jeans and a nice top."

"NO you have to where a dress or skirt. You can brow one of mine."

"No way Alice. Jeans and a top will be fine, along with my boots."

"Fine."


End file.
